Sam and Bee: Book 1
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Romantic/friendship/drama series about Sam and Bee. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Bee: Chapter 1  
By Jack

AN: I do not own transformers or say you will. All rights go to the rightful owners.

Sam, my charge sat in his room. He was crying his eyes out, he and Micky had broken up for the third time this month. I was getting tired of how she was treating Sam. Every time it was the same stuff, she would be with Sam and see someone a lot hotter, as Sam has described it multiple times, then she would just break it off right then and there. Oh I hated her, love is not something you can fake, love is unconditional. My love for Sam was that very definition. I know I could never tell him, not only because I knew it was a taboo on his planet, but because I know he could never love something like me. I sat back on my tires and kept a optic on him. "There has to be something I can do..." I thought, but was quickly brought out of my mind by Sam quietly walking over by me.

"Hey Bee" he said sadly.  
"Hey there...My Friend...Whats up" I clipped.  
"Do you think we could go for a drive?" he asked under his breath.

I opened the door for him. He slid in and I made sure he was comfortable, I even closed the door for him. I took off down the street and drove for him for miles. Eventually he fell asleep, i sighed happily as he rested. It had been months since he had slept well..ever since that piece of scrap con tried to remove his brain..it still gave him nightmares. Surprisingly he could always sleep well when he went driving...well riding. A ringtone interrupted my thoughts. The tone was to witchy woman.

"Hey Mikaela what do you want" Sam said depressed.  
"Yeah, uh huh...sure...Really?...Yeah okay! Be there in five" He was grinning and he grabbed my wheel.  
"Bee turn around, that was Mikaela she wants to get back together" He said excitedly. I internally growled a bit.  
"But...I thought...That...ship had sailed" I clipped.  
"Don't be ridiculous, she would never leave me" He answered, his attitude completely changed.  
"Now lets go get my woman back" he chuckled.  
No..NO i couldn't let this happen again. I had to stop this, and it would end tonight. I slammed on the breaks and pulled over and opened the door.  
"Bee? What the hell?" he asked irritated.  
"Sam...Get out" I clipped  
He got out and slammed the door back hard and I transformed and looked down at him with a glare.  
"Bee what are you doing?! We need to get to Mikaela's now" He shouted.  
"No Sam I won't let her hurt you again" I said with my raspy voice. Primus that hurt.  
"She won't..and and you have no right to tell me, what I can and can't do with my life." He shouted.  
"No but i do have a right to protect you and I am...from her" I answered calmly.  
He through a temper tantrum as always.  
"Bumblebee please, I love her...I don't want to lose her again" He finally cried out.  
"Sam..." I knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Sam you should not have to try this hard to kept a true love, you should not have to worry about her leaving you for someone better. If she truly loved you and you her...you would never be apart...but...you are..Sam if you do this it will continue like this until she has had enough and marries someone else and you will be heart broken again. I can't let that happen.."  
He looked at me and crossed his arms.  
"Why not?" he asked sternly  
"Because her love may not be real...but mine is...I love you sam and I will go to the ends of the universe to make you happy...I will be anything you want me to be...I would move the moon if that would make you happy..." I said and transformed back into my alt. "I know I am no Mikaela, but she can never love you as much as I love you"  
He stood there shocked.  
"Bumblebee..." he started  
I opened my door and started the engine. "Don't...just get in" I said and he got in.  
"Where are we going?" he asked quietly.  
"Mikaela's...because I know that will make you happy...but Sam...you need to decide something.."  
"What?" he said in tears.  
"If you want to be treated this way for the rest of your life until you have no love left in your heart and you are alone...or be loved forever and never have to worry about this happening again" I said and played say you will by foreigner.

"Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't  
Wanna be mine  
Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind this time  
Say you will, say you will  
Be mine tonight

"Bumblebee..." he said.

I can't sleep, I keep dreaming of losing you  
I feel so alone in the night, scared to open my eyes  
I'm in too deep, I'm in over my head this time  
Can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try

"Bumblebee please..." he choked

So won't you  
Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind tonight  
Say you will, say you won't  
Be my guiding light  
Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind this time  
Say you do, say you do  
You wanna be mine

"Bee stop..please" he cried

I get the feeling, I've never been here before  
'Cause no one I've known's ever moved me the way that you do  
And I know this is the real thing, it's all I've been searching for  
I put it all on the line, now I'm hoping you feel that way too

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted  
"Because I care sam" I answered quietly

And if you do, why don't you  
Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't  
Wanna be mine  
Now will you  
Say you will, you say you won't  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind this time  
Say you will, say you will  
You'll be mine tonight  
Will you tell me how much I mean to you?  
Will you say you always will be true?  
I need more than a "come on" sign  
So won't you say you will be mine?  
Now won't you  
Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind tonight  
Say you will, say you will  
Be my guiding light  
Say you will, say you will  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind this time  
Say you do, say you do  
You wanna be mine  
Come on, come on, say you will  
Make up your (aaaah-aaaah) mind tonight  
Say you will, say you will  
Be mine tonight  
Be mine tonight  
Say you will  
Be mine tonight yeah  
Say you will  
Be mine tonight  
Say you will, say you will, say you will  
Be mine tonight

The song ended right as we pulled into her driveway. Sam wiped his eyes and got out. She was standing there watching him. They talked and he went into her house..the entire time the only thing going through my mind was..."Say you will sam...Be mine...please"

Authors Note: This is chapter one of a series that I am writing about the love hate relationship of Sam and Bee..there will be absolutely no *ahem* romantic scenes...maybe a kiss or two..but no scenes like that. Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waited, I got more nervous as time went on. "What if he still chooses her?" I thought, "What if they scrap me, what if..." a loud bang interrupted my thoughts. My attention was pulled to Sam laying on the ground rubbing his cheek and Mikaela standing over him.  
"You are a sick freak! Loving a machine? How gross can you get?!" she flat out roared at him. He whimpered and I activated my holoform and rushed to him and helped him to his feet. I glared at Mikaela.  
"You ever hurt him again and I will run over you" I spat at her.  
"Don't count on it robot" she spat back and slammed the door closed.  
I helped Sam into the front seat and stood next to him. We didn't say anything. I deactivated my holoform and close the door, I drove him to the lookout that we had so often went to. We sat there in silence. Sam sighed.  
"You" he whispered.  
"What?" I asked cradling him in the seat.  
"I choose you" He said and looked out the window.  
I switched on, I'll never let you go, the acoustic version.  
"I'll never let you go, I'll never let you go" the song played and Sam smiled. I activated my holoform in the passenger seat. He looked over at me and grabbed onto me and wrapped my arms around him. I held him tight to my chest. He mumbled something into my chest.  
"What was that" I asked and rubbed his back.  
"Is this our first date?" he asked and we both chuckled.  
"No..tonight I will take you out for one though" I said.  
"Really" he asked and I nodded.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

I drove sam to the nicest restaurant in the city. He was dressed in a suit that his parents had gotten him for graduation. He smiled and sat quietly in the passengers seat while I had my holoform in the drivers seat. When we finally got there. We sat in my alt for a minute I look over at Sam.  
"Sam we don't have to..." I started and he stopped me.  
"No I want to" he said and got out. I followed and walked with him.  
"Thank you Sam" I whispered.

* * *

After Dinner

* * *

We return home not to much after 11. Sam was tired so he went up to his bedroom and I rolled into the garage for some much needed recharge.  
Sam's POV  
I smiled as I laid on my bed. I couldn't believe this, I was dating a giant alien robot. How many people could say that? uh that would be none. I was about to fall asleep right when my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hello Ladiesman217" said a dark ominous voice. I froze and could only whisper one word, a name: "Barricade".

* * *

AN: What do you guys think so far? Let me know in the reviews.  
And yea I know this is very short but it is more of a filler chapter than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The voice on the other side of the phone chuckled darkly.

"What do you want Barricade?" I asked terrified.

"Not much, just…you" he said with such arrogance that I could almost see that smug smile on his face. Then the last word hit me hard.

"Wh-what?" I started and swallowed hard, "What do you mean?" I asked trying to act cool.

"I mean I want you, and I will kill your guardian if you don't do something for me" He said.

"What? No don't touch him!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

"Then leave them Sam" Barricade whispered darkly. "Leave the Autobots and defunct to the Decepticons."

"But you win either way!" I shouted through the mouthpiece. He chuckled at that.

"Then choose wisely" he growled and the line went dead.

I sat on my bed and shuddered as I thought about what I had to do. If I didn't leave then I will be responsible for the death of my best friend and boyfriend. Not to mention I would have to be with that…thing! Then if I did leave…I would have to be with that thing…and have to be a Decepticon. I laid back and groaned. The only thing I did know is that I could not tell Bumblebee.

* * *

Bee's pov

* * *

The night had been great, everything had went fantastic. Dinner was wonderful and the night was supposed to be wonderful as well…then I intercepted a phone call to Sam. I knew that he would never tell me and I knew I could not tell him I knew. All I knew is that I had to protect him, and I knew it all started with one call.

"Hello Bumblebee, is everything alright?" Optimus asked.

"Um well….not exactly." I said.

"What happened?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Okay first you can not get mad…" I squeaked.

"…Understood" Prime answered after a pause.

"Well it all started when Mikaela broke up with Sam…for the final time…"I started

"Go on" he spoke gently.

"P-prime I am…we are dating" I rushed

"…and?" he asked.

"Eh…uh you don't seem surprised" I said forgetting the true nature of the call for a minute.

"Frankly I am not, nor will the others be when they find out. Truthfully we assumed this would happen sooner" He replied with a hint of a chuckle.

"oh…" I said

"Now I assume that there is another reason your called?" he asked tiredly

"Baricade…he is back…and he wants Sam" I said and almost glitched

"Does Sam know-" Optimus started and I interrupted him.

"Of course he does! Barricade called him!" I growled at him.

"-That you know Bumblebee.." He finished.

"…No and I do not think that would be a good idea" I replied all the anger leaving.

"What exactly was said?" he asked a bit irritated.

"He basically told Sam, he was going to kill me and take him, if he didn't leave us and joined the Decepticons." I said.

"…Okay this is what we are going to do.." he started

Early in the morning

I was awoken by my proximity sensors. I looked and saw that Sam had walked over and had rested his hand on my hood.

"I know you are awake…" he whispered sadly.

"Good morning Sam…you are up early" I said in my most quietest voice.

"Bee…I…I want you to go" he said and didn't look at me

"S-sam?" I asked as my spark broke. I knew it would happen, I knew it would hurt, but Primus…why so much.

"Just GO! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" he shouted at me. "you're-you're are…" he started

"Say it Sam…" I growled in faux anger

"you are just a machine" he whispered.

I left. Sparkbroke…I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's pov

I stood there in disbelief of what I had just done. When the reality of it finally hit me, I fell to my knees and cried. My phone suddenly rang and I swallowed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Very good job Samuel." A deep sharp voice said.

"So I guess I have to tell them, I don't want to have anything to do with them…"

"That is correct" Megatron replied, you could almost hear the smile on his face.

"You will not regret this boy." He continued and the line went dead. I looked down at my phone and went through my contacts until I found Optimus' contact number.

"Hello Samuel. What can I help you with?" Optimus spoke sounding ever confident.

"Op..Optimus…I do not want to ever see you again. I..I am joining the Decepticons" I said and held my breath.

"Samuel…why?" He asked.

"Because…You will never win…you are fighting a lost cause" I said and hung up.

I swallowed and walked into my house, I went to my room and slammed the door shut and sat next to my window. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Barricade is on his way to pick you up. Be ready" Starscream said and hung up.

I hugged myself. I can not believe I had done this, but the alternative was worse.

* * *

Bumblebee's pov

* * *

I sat in the parking lot. I had agreed to meet Optimus this morning. We were going to go over a rescue plan for saving my spark mate. We were going to get him back no matter what. Optimus pulled up a few minutes later and transformed, as did I.

"Hello Bumblebee, how is everything?" he asked. I only glared at him, he looked down and patted my back.

"I promise we are going to get him back" He said gently. I nodded and transformed back into my alt mode. Optimus followed suit and spoke,

"Bumblebee, I know what you are thinking. I promise you, he still loves you and he wants to be with you." he finished. I revved and followed him as he drove toward the base for reinforcements. All I could think about is if they had hurt him, I was going to hurt them.

* * *

Sam's Pov

* * *

I heard a rev and got up and looked out the window. Barricade was sitting there and I shivered. 'God did they have to send the one who is responsible for this?' I thought and walked downstairs and over to him.

"Evening 'Cade" I said, he opened the doors and his little gremlin Frenzy ran out and pushed me toward the door.

"Alright, alright I am going. Little glitch" I said under my breath. I got in and buckled up.

"Hello Sam. It is good to finally have you on the right side." Cade said and chuckled darkly.

I stayed silent and looked out the window and caught a glimpse of something, that filled me with both fear and joy.

"Ironhide" Cade growled and took a sharp turn, slamming me into the door.

"Ow" I said and looked out the window to see that Barricade had lost Ironhide. I sighed and sat back.

"…sorry" cade whispered. I did a double take.

"Uh did you just say sorry?" I asked.

"Yes…now shut up" he said. Suddenly something rear ended us.

"What now?!" cade roared. I looked in the mirror and saw that not only had Ironhide reappeared, he brought Ratchet. Suddenly we crashed straightforward into a large Semi Truck. At that moment I passed out.

Optimus Pov.

The plan had worked…a little to well in fact. Barricade was unconscious, but so was Sam as well. We soon got him out and got him to the base as fast as we could. But not before Bumblebee pulled me over and began to unleash his anger at me.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" He shouted.

"Bumblebee, he is going-" I started.

"NO! YOU HURT HIM!" He roared at me, "AND YOuR-" he started but blew out his vocal unit again.

"Bumblebee, please calm down. Ratchet is taking care of him, and he will now have to take care of you as well." I said and saw him physically calm. He transformed and sped off toward base.

'Primus I am getting to old for this'

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. Writers block is really getting me. Thank you for the reviews. Also if you have any ideas for the story, I would be grateful for the suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

I woke up later and groaned, I rubbed my throbbing head. 'What had happened' I thought and as if on cue the memories came rushing back. I groaned again and tried to hold down the food in my stomach. Then I thought of something.

"W-where am I?" I asked to no one in general.

"You are safe" I heard and looked over to a boy about my age, maybe a year younger, who was sitting there. His voice sounded familiar. Then one name appeared in my head.

"Bee?" I asked and the boy smile and walked over.

"Hello Sam, I am glad you are okay" He said and brushed my cheek.

"Bee…what happened to you?" I asked and bit my lip as he looked down disappointed.

"You don't like it…I knew it was a mistake" he said as he stood, I grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no, no I mean how are you…like this" I asked and he knelt by me again.

"All cybertronians can do this. It's called a holoform. Cool huh?" he asked and kissed my hand. I nodded and watched him, he looked tired and worried.

"Bee have you slept any?" I asked and he chuckled

"Not for two weeks. You had me worried Sam. I thought I was going to lose you" he said and I saw his big blue puppy dog eyes get bigger and bluer.

"Bee…how did you know that…I mean…how did you know to save me?" I asked and rubbed his hand, man did it feel real.

"Really? You are asking your giant alien robot boyfriend and guardian how he was able to detect a phone call?" he asked with a cute chuckle. I blushed sheepishly he grinned more.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" I asked and kissed his hand.

"No Sam I could never be mad at you" he said and leaned in and for the first time, kissed me. I blushed and froze for a second then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, and apparently it did because we were interrupted by a 'ahem'. I looked over and saw a man about 50 with gray hair and glasses standing by the door.

"Oh don't mind me…just here to make sure you don't die is all" the man said.

"R-ratchet?!" I choked out.

"Good to see you are up" he replied and walked over to me, he looked at Bumblebee and frowned. "Optimus would like to see you" he said. Bumblebee frowned as well.

"Now?" he asked.

"Actually he wanted to speak with you yesterday, but after your repair, I advised him to postpone it." Ratchet replied and checked some papers. Bumblebee kissed me again and ran out the door. I smiled as I watched him run.

"Quite a catch you have there" Ratchet muttered.

"You have no idea" I retored. He chuckled at that.

* * *

Bumblebee's pov

* * *

I ran to the main hall and met Optimus there. He was talking with the new director. Primus I think everyone hated her. He finished up and turned to me.

"Ah Bumblebee, it is good to see you. How is the voice?" He asked and I raised a optic ridge.

"Fine? You wanted to speak with me?" I asked and watched him as his shoulders visibly fell.

"Follow me to my office please" He said and led me to his office. I walked in and sat on the opposite of his desk. He followed suit and cleared his throat, it was unneeded but he had picked it up from Lennox.

"Bumblebee…the others and I have been thinking." he started and I nodded. "We think that it is in the best interest of Sam and you, to let Sam live here from now on." he finished and I cycled my vents.

"…I think that would be best too" I agreed and he smiled. "but he would never agree to it…" I continued and saw him lay his head on his desk. "As much as he loves me, he has always wanted a normal life." I concluded. Prime didn't say anything he just nodded. He lifted his head and rubbed his optics.

"I figured as much, but will you please talk to him?" he said and I nodded.

"Okay Prime. I will go-" I started and Prime held out a servo to stop me.

"Not yet, he needs to rest…" he stated and I nodded and left. 'I know he said not to bother him, but…' I thought as I activated my holoform and ran down the hall. I came to the his room in the med bay and entered. Ratchet eyed me and shook his head and mumbled something about, 'young stupid love'. I just shrugged and entered. Sam was asleep and I smiled, he was always so cute when he slept. I would know, there have been times when Sam would have a nightmare and sneak out and sleep in me…wait that sounded wrong…

"Hey bee" I heard him say. I walked closer and sat next to him.

"Hey Sammy. I missed you" I said and smiled.

"You were only gone for 5 minutes." he chuckled and rubbed my arm.

"5 minutes is forever when I am away from you" I answered somewhat truthfully. He blushed and smiled.

"Bee…will you lay down with me?" he asked. I nodded and got in the bed with him.

"You better not try anything" he smirked and I kissed his neck.

"I wouldn't dare without your permission" I answered and wrapped a arm around him

"Aww bee" he mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep. I smiled and thought for a minute.

"Hey Sam?" I asked

"Mmm?" he asked half-asleep.

"Would you like to live with me…here?" I asked slightly afraid.

"Wait…What?" he asked fully awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bumblebee's Pov

"Please Sam?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bee…I…" he whimpered.

"Sam you will be safe here, we will protect you with our lives, I will protect you. Please Sam" I almost begged and squeezed him.

"…Okay Bee" he finally said and faced me. "But…and not to sound like a spoiled brat, I want our own room" he said smirking.

"Sure I will talk with…wait…did you say our?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and pulled me close.

"That is the only way. Oh and protection for my mom and dad" he said looking into my optics pleadingly.

"Okay Sam" I said and kissed him again. He blushed and broke the kiss, he grinned and yawned.

"Bee…how long can you stay like that?" he asked through another yawn.

"For a while. Maybe 6 hours on a full charge" I answered and he wrapped my arms around himself.

"Then will you stay and sleep with me?" he asked and drifted off to sleep. I kissed his forehead and whispered "Yes Sam"

A few hours later

* * *

Sam's Pov

* * *

I awoke a few hours later alone. I sighed sadly, and looked around and spotted a note with my name on it. I opened it, it read:

Hello My love,

Sorry that I had to leave but I did not have a full charge, besides Prime needed me for some business. I talked to Ratchet though, he said that you are released and I am to look out for you only. If he is not around, then the meeting is still occurring and I will be there. Please come visit, but keep quiet.

Love you

Bumblebee

P.s. I left you some new clothes. Try them on

I smiled and got up. I found the clothes and tried them on. I was surprised that they fit perfectly. I headed out of the med bay and passed by many people and finally found the meeting room. I quietly entered, but forgot to quiet the door as it slammed and everyone and everybot turned and faced me. I internally groaned and walked over to where Bee was setting. Optimus was standing on the other side of the large desk frowning.

"Ahem…now then we were discussing our new plan of attack. As we have seen in the past few weeks, their new target is a new resident of our base. A Mr. Witwicky…" He said and I sunk down in my seat embarrassed more. Bee rubbed my back with one of his fingers. I sighed and looked up to see everyone facing me, so I just looked back down. 'Great' I thought 'Just like high school' I didn't really pay much more attention to the meeting, I just played with my phone for a bit, then I received a text.

BB-Pay attention, most of this is about you

Me- That is why I am not paying attention

BB-Come on, please?

Me- Okay

I looked up just in time to see Optimus show a picture of me in Barricade. I cursed him silently under my breath.

"So our top priority is to protect the Human all-spark at all cost and to make sure that the Decepticons do not get a advantage on us" he concluded and looked at me. "Would you like to add anything Mr. Witwicky?" he asked and I thought of some rather fine words to say but chose to keep my mouth shut.

"No, thank you Sir" I replied.

"Well then meeting adjured" he said with a smile.

Everyone got up except me, Bumblebee and Optimus. I gulped when Optimus walked over too me. He smiled and suddenly a human appeared from behind his leg. He walked over to me and whispered,

"I will ask you not to use that kind of language in here again. Skids and Mudflap find enough ways to annoy me as it is, I do not need you to add this to their list." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes sir, I am sorry…" I said somewhat embarrassed.

"You are forgiven, also I am glad to hear that you will be joining us on base. It helps put our processors at ease to know you are safe." He said with pride.

"Well I am glad that I can stay here.." I said and suddenly felt something squeeze me around the waist, making me…ahem…"Eeep" I looked behind me and saw Bee in human form, he was grinning, I looked at Prime embarrassed he just smiled and whispered

"I do hope that you will eventually talk to Ratchet about…" He started and I jumped trying to shush him.

"I uh…will" I said blushed red. He just chuckled and walked away.

"Bee" I asked and he smiled

"Yes Sammy?" he asked

"Don't ever let me join another meeting again." I said and he chirped from his botself

"Afraid I can't do that, Since you live here now, you are going to have to join meetings." he said happily. I only groaned.

Location: Earth's Atmosphere

Time: 19:09

* * *

Soundwave's Pov

* * *

I scanned as many channels as possible, looking for the elusive prey that was Samuel Witwicky, aka LadiesMan217. I was given the chore of finding the fleshling ever since he cause Barricade processor damage. I had grown tired of this, I figured the human had died, though Megatron had explained in some choice words that the Autobot scum had taken the still living child. I sighed, sometimes I wished that I could join my brethren on earth. Suddenly a signal interrupted my thoughts,

Location: Diego Garcia, B.I.O.T.

Bumblebee-Pay attention, most of this is about you

Samuel Witwicky- That is why I am not paying attention

Bumblebee-Come on, please?

Samuel Witwicky- Okay

'So the boy was at their base' I chuckled and Commed Megatron,

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron growled.

"The boy has been located" I replied slightly smugly

"Where" Megatron practically roared

"The autobot base" I replied

"Heheh very good Soundwave, send me the coordinates." he replied and I sent the coordinates. I chuckled darkly, now the boy would be responsible for all of their deaths. Starting with that fragging Prime.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

I smiled as I walked with Bumblebee through the base. I had been trying to avoid most of the bots since this afternoon. The problem was that they were everywhere, and they hardly ever slept, but I knew I was safer here then at my house, besides it was kinda cool being at a top secret military base, full of giant alien robots. Most of which were watching me closely. I gulp and kept following Bee, he had said he had a surprise for us. I had a idea what it could be. Either way I was about to find out, we arrived at a large door, that looked like Optimus could fit through it. Bee activated his holoform and pull me too the door.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I closed them and heard the door open and felt I was being pulled through the door. I smiled as he hugged me from behind. "Open them" He whispered again. I opened my eyes and was greeted by what I assume is the worlds largest apartment. I saw a living room and a kitchen and it even had a patio, I looked at Bee who was smiling away.

"Bee its perfect, how did you manage to get it this fast?" I asked and pulled me close and raised a eye brow.

"You are asking a Gi-" he started but I silence him with a kiss. He broke the kiss and held me tight. "I think it is time for a tour".

* * *

Megatron's Pov

* * *

I grinned as I monitored the base from the hill across from it. Those bots didn't have a chance. I spotted my brother and grinned evilly, it would be so easy to shoot him now, I had a direct line to his spark. I could kill him know and he would never know. But that is not how I do things. I may be a Decepticon, but I, much like my idiotic brother have pride to worry about. I looked behind me, I saw that my army was ready. It was time to attack.

* * *

Sam's Pov

* * *

I grinned as Bee lead me all through the apartment, he showed me our bed, the garage, everything. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before. I grinned and pulled him down on the bed with me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, everything was perfect. Then he made a face, a face that made a chill go all the way to my bones.

"Sam…Run!" He screamed and his holoform flicker out. I ran toward the door just as a blast came through the wall. I screamed and felt a metal hand catch me, I looked up into two familiar blue optics. Bumblebee looked at me concerned but said nothing as he ran with me down the hall, just as another blast shook the base. We ran passed fleeing technicians and we eventually found Optimus. He looked at us and groaned.

"Bumblebee get him out of here!" He shouted from behind his battle mask. Bee nodded and transformed around me. I screamed for a minute but shut up when I was in the drivers seat. We broke out of the main door and sped down the road, I looked behind us and saw my worst fear.

"Cade" Bee growled through the radio. He took a turn hard, I held on with all I had. We swerved over and over again.

"Hang on my love" Bee said over the radio and suddenly went in reverse. Now I am freaking out.

"BEE ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted and closed my eyes waiting for the crash, but it never came. I looked out the windshield and saw barricade transformed laying on his back.

"Who's insane now?" bee asked smugly as we drove away. I sank in the seat.

"Sorry bee" I said as we passed by Ironhide who was fighting Starscream.

"Sam get down" Bee shouted and I ducked just in time to watch a blade fly into the windshield.

"BEE are you okay?" I asked afraid. He groaned.

"yeah I am fine" he answered. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and bee did a 360. I looked out and saw Megatron fall back on the ground with a Optimus over him with his ion blaster still aimed in the direction. The cons retreated fast and bee let me out. I leaned against Bee as the rest of the bots transformed and walked back into the base. Optimus transformed into his alt mode and drove off. Ratchet walked over to us.

"Bumblebee I just repaired you…Come on." He said and bee followed in his alt mode. I was left standing there. I walked over to the base, I did not look at Megatron's dead body. I walk into base and walked to what used to be the apartment. The only thing that still remained was the kitchen. I sat down on the floor and looked at it, I couldn't help but feel sad. I sat in silence for awhile until the sound of peds drew my attention.

"Hi Bee" I said

"Hi Sam" Optimus said. I turned around and saw Optimus and his holoform. I smiled sadly, he did the same. "Are you okay Sam? Bumblebee couldn't find you and became worried." He said with sadness in his voice as he sat next to me. I looked at him and my eyes filled with tears and he pulled me close and I cried in his chest.

"Oh sh..sh..its going to be okay" he said fatherly.

"O-optimus…will it always be like this?" I asked through the tears.

"Like what little one?" he asked and rubbed my back.

"…unsafe" I whispered and clung to his shirt. He sighed and held me close.

"…No…we wont let it…this will not become the norm for you. Understand?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good now I believe Bumblebee has found somewhere for you and him to stay until this can be repair. You should go find him" he said gently and helped me up.

"Okay…see ya later prime" I waved goodbye and walked away.

"Bye Sam" Prime whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam's pov

I walked down the hall past a few construction workers, apparently NEST had them on speed dial for emergencies. I kept walking and smiled as I saw my Bee in his alt mode waiting for me. I walked over and he opened the door and chirped through the radio. I slid in and he buckled me up.

"Hi Bee. Feeling better?" I asked and rubbed the dash. I grinned as he activated his holoform and pulled me into a kiss.  
"Much. How about you?" He asked and pulled me close as he drove out of the base.  
"Mmhm I just needed a minute is all." I said and snuggled into his arms. "So where are we staying?" I asked and he grinned.  
"There is a five star resort down the road from the base, I thought you might like that" He said happily.  
"Aww Bee you didn't have to" I said and kissed him again.  
"I wanted to" he whispered.

Meanwhile at Mikaela's house

Mikaela's Pov

"Trent…you are just too…stupid for me" I shouted through the phone.  
"Ha I am stupid? W-well that little piss-ant Witwicky is stupider" He replied, I just rolled my eyes and hung up. I got back to work on the motorcycle that was in front of me. I groaned as I heard car pull up.  
"YO! Man were are clo-" I froze, it was Barricade.  
"Hello Mikaela…" He said and transformed, I did the only thing I could, I screamed and ran to my motorcycle and drove off. He transformed back and chased me with his sirens on. 'great' I thought 'on top of running for my life I have to worry about people thinking I was getting arrested…again' I turned down a narrow alley and stopped. Barricade couldn't seem to get into the alley. I smiled and went cold as I heard that familiar transforming sound. I turn around and came face to face with what I thought was my bike…but wasn't  
"Hello Mikaela, you are coming with us" it said and everything went black.

Back at the resort

Sam's Pov

We had just checked in and were laying in bed together. On TV HBO was playing 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' I used to say I didn't like the movie, but secretly I thought I was hilarious. I grinned and snuggled closer to Bee, he had his arms wrapped around me and was chuckling at the movie. It was perfect and I was about to fall asleep to complete the perfect time when my phone vibrated. Bee looked at me and I just shrugged and saw I had a new message…from Barricade. Man that guy just doesn't, die does he?

-From: CADE

_Look what we have LadiesMan217.

Under the title was a picture of Mikaela tied up in the back of Cade. I froze and the fear must have shown on my face, because bumblebee pulled me over.

"What is it Sam?" he asked and I showed him the message, he scoffed.  
"Serves her right for all she has done to you" He said icily  
"Bee…I have to save her…" I said and noticed he went rigid.  
"Fine…but I won't help…and I won't be there when she hurts you again" he said and his holoform blinked out and I heard a car speed out. I growled and ran out the door and out the main doors and down the street. I had to save her, I had too.

Barricade's Pov

I looked in my back seat and saw the passed out girl. I grinned and chuckled.

"Frenzy!" I ordered.  
"Yes boss?" He asked.  
"Kill the girl" I order and he drug her out. That boy was in for a big surprise when he got here. I transformed and noticed he was just a few blocks away. Let the games begin

Sam's Pov

I was out of breathe when I reached the parking lot Barricade said to meet him at. I looked around and panted.

"Sam! Help" A girl yelled. I looked up and Mikaela was standing there, bound to a board with a bucket of acid over her.  
"Mikaela!" I screamed and ran to her.  
"Now, now LadiesMan. That is cheating" Cade said from behind me.  
"Cade! Let us go now!" I yelled.  
"Now what fun would that be?" He chuckled evilly.  
"What do you want?" I asked and glared at the mech.  
"To play a game Sam." He answered. "A race of sorts, I challenge you to race my holoform from the end of the parking lot to Mikaela, before that timer reaches zero." he said gesturing to a clock above the bottle of acid.  
"If I can't?" I asked and he smirked.  
"Then I kill you both" he answered nonchalantly. "if, however you do. I will let you go and will not bother you anymore" he concluded  
"Don't do it Sam! He will kill us either way" Mikaela shouted.  
"…I accept your terms" I answered, he grinned.  
"Then lets play…" he chuckled and activated his holoform. We went to the end of the lot, the clock started and we both took off as fast as we could. He gained a little on me, but I ran faster than I thought I could. I got to Mikaela and freed her.  
"Okay Mikky lets go" I said quickly, she just stood there smiling then she dissolved into frenzy.  
"…Oh no!" I screamed and jumped back. "BARRICADE where is she?" I looked at the mech who only laughed.  
"Dead Samuel and now you will join her!" he said and took aim with his blaster. But before he could fire there was a blur of red and blue.

"Sam! Run!" Optimus yelled and kicked barricade back. I ran and suddenly Prime scooped me up in his servo and transformed and drove back to base.

"Sam…w-why would you risk your life for her?" He asked.  
"…." I didn't respond.  
"Huh?" He asked annoyed.  
"I love her okay!…or I did…before...before that fragging mech killed her!" I shouted and cried. Optimus stayed quiet and entered the base. The rest of the bots were all standing there. They looked sad, I got out and they looked to each other.

"Sam?" Sideswipe said as he leaned down.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"It's Bumblebee…" he said but I stopped him.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"Med bay" he whispered and I took off to the med bay. I ran in to find Bee on a berth missing his arms, legs and half his helm.  
"B-bee? Oh god! H-how…how did this happen?" I asked as I climbed the berth.  
"I t-tried to save her Sam…for you…I kn-knew it would make you happy" he said gravely.  
"Bee…I am so sorry…If I could go back and redo it…I wouldn't have made you leave." I cried.  
"It's okay Sam. Ju-just know that I….will…always…love…yo-you" he said and offlined. I cried hard.  
"No! no! BEE! BUMBLEBEE! Come back!" I cried and shouted. Ratchet walked over.  
"Sam…did you mean that?" he asked. I turned around and faced him.  
"M-mean w-what?" I asked still crying.  
"If you could go back…you would save him over her" he asked and leaned down and pulled me into his servo.  
"Yes!" I shouted.  
"Sam…I think…I think I can help save him" he said.  
"What are.." I started but Ratchet shushed me.  
"You don't think I have always been a medic, do you?" He asked chuckling sadly and removed a drape on a large arc like tunnel object.  
"What's that?" I asked fighting off tears.  
"This is a temporal bridge…or in your terms, a time machine" he answered. I looked at him.  
"Yo-you mean I can go back and really save him?" I asked and he nodded. "Ratchet…thank you…but I didn't know you were a scientist" I said and climbed down as he began to laugh outloud.  
"Heavens No…but my mate…he was. This was his last invention before the war. It can only be used once." he said sadly and activated it. "Sam…I was not able to save the love of my life. But…perhaps you can save yours. I have set it to right before you received the text message from Barricade out side the hotel." He finished, I smiled and thought for a moment.  
"How did you know about the message?" I asked and he grinned.  
"Bumblebee" we said in unison. "Go Sam, save him" He said and I ran forward and jolted up. I looked around, I was in the yard behind the hotel. I looked at my phone and saw that Ratchet had really put me just before Bee sped off. I looked around and spotted Bee in the parking lot. I snuck in him and suddenly was jolted as he took off. I looked out the window. 'okay I just have to protect him from cade'

************A few hours later***********

We finally got to the parking lot, after hours of Bee cooling off. I snuck out as he transformed and I hid.

"Barricade!" Bee roared.  
"Insect!" Cade roared back  
"Where is the girl?" Bee asked and deployed his battle mask and blaster.  
"She is…going for a little dip" he chuckled and Bee lunged at him. I growled and looked between Bee and Frenzy who was dragging Mikaela. 'Ratchet I am sorry, But why can't I save both of them?' I thought and ran after frenzy. I grabbed his neck and dunked him in the acid. He melted while I untied Mikaela, I looked back and saw Barricade aim his cannon at Bee. I took the vat of acid and through it at him.

"What the frag?!" He roared and suddenly his arms melted, then the rest of him. Bee looked over at me.  
"Sam?" he asked and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"Sam?" A echoing voice asked as I coughed and groaned "SAM!?" the voice shouted.  
"What?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Ratchet's holoform standing over me.  
"Good morning sunshine" he chuckled and touched my forehead. "How do you feel?"  
"Like I got run over by a train" I mumbled and took a glass of water he handed me.  
"…Sam may I ask a question?" He asked and looked at me concerned.  
"Yea?" I said and swallowed hard.  
"How did you do it?" He asked and crossed his arms.  
"Do what?" I asked very confused and feeling like I was about to get sick.  
"How did you manage to be in two places at once?" He asked and raised a eye brow.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked tiredly.  
"Sam…when Bumblebee told me to come get you, I found that you were also on your way there, then suddenly you just disappeared" he said sternly.  
I looked at him and sat up. I was quiet for a moment. I smiled and cleared my throat.  
"Uh Ratchet…who was your…um mate before the war?" I asked and his expression immediately changed and he looked away.  
"How do you know about that" he said in a solemn voice.  
"Y-you told me" I said and he looked at me confused.  
"When?" he whispered. I looked at my watch and smirked.  
"About 5 minutes from now" I said with a little chuckled and tilted his head and froze.  
"The bridge?" he asked and I nodded. He jumped up and started laughing loudly. "Ah Wheeljack, you crazy genius!" I smiled and chuckled, he stopped and composed himself.  
"Uh Sorry about that…I just…I didn't think it would actually work" he said and chuckled and sat beside me again.  
"Ratchet…who is wheeljack?" I asked and he sighed sadly.  
"He was…my mate…he was a young mech. He was a genius…but completely irresponsible…which is how we met actually. He had been working on a new weapon…he was testing it and he ended up blowing his arm off…" He started and smiled sadly. "You see, every other medibot had had enough of him. He used to blow himself up about 18 times per day. Well that was around the time I had entered the field as a medic, he was my first patient. When we met he was no older than Bumblebee, I was around Primes age. He was so sweet and…funny. I still remember what he said to me when I first I walked in…" he said with a teary-eyed look.  
"What did he say Ratchet" I asked interested and sympathetic.  
"He said…'You wouldn't imagine how many times this has happened…' then he laughed and smiled. That is what I fell in love with…his sense of humor, the brains were a plus…" he said and I smiled sadly for him.  
"What happened to him?" I asked and he looked down at the ground and cried silently.  
"It was the middle of the war and he had taken the job of producing weapons for the Autobots. He actually built the prototype of Bumblebee's blaster…well he was up late in one of the shelters we had put up. I was on my way there to see him, I was still in the medical area, I was taking my time because the Decepticons hadn't attacked in awhile. I had just finished when I received a com that the weapons development area had been ambushed and destroyed. I did not finish what I was working on, the only thing that was going through my mind was 'got to get to wheeljack'. When I got there the entire area had been set afire…we sifted through every piece of ruble and wreckage there. There was no trace of him" he swallowed and looked at me. "For awhile I was in total depression, then I went through denial. My thought was that if there was nothing there, he must had gotten out. Then my leader…before prime came to me. He said that he had found something. If was a section of Wheeljack's wing…So I gave up and eventually found prime, joined his fraction and have been a medic ever since." he finally finished, I looked at him and wiped my eyes.  
"Ratchet?" I asked and he looked at me.  
"Hmm?" he asked and wiped his eyes.  
"Uh thanks for everything." I said, he smiled and rubbed my head.  
"You are welcome Sam" he said and got up.  
"Oh and Ratchet?" I yelled after him.  
"Yes?" he asked and turned toward me.  
"What was your job before being a medic?" I asked and smiled. He laughed and smiled.  
"I was the equivalent of a vice president" he said and deactivated his holoform.  
I laid back and looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

_

Hours later

Sam's Pov

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy head" said a sweet voice. I opened my eyes and froze.  
"Mikaela?" I asked but was silenced by a deep kiss.  
"Good morning Sam" she said and hugged me tightly.  
"Morning…uh did I miss something…I thought we were broke up?" I said and she looked me in the face.  
"Doesn't mean I can't thank my savior" she said and nuzzled me. "Sam…I want to apologize…I didn't mean to hurt you…Sam I want to be with you…Sam I love you"  
I looked at her and swallowed and looked at her. "Do you mean that?" I asked  
"Yes Sam…" she whispered and kissed me again. "Sam…will you marry me?" she asked.  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"Will you marry me?" she asked again and kissed my chest.  
"…Yes" I whispered and was attacked by more kisses.

* * *

Bumblebee's Pov

* * *

I stood outside the door, just minutes before I had been sitting next to Mikaela holding roses, waiting to see my spark mate. Just minutes ago I had felt loved, I had felt a purpose in my spark. Just a few minutes ago…now I watched in shock as I saw my love…be swept away by…by that…thing…I stepped backward and looked at the flowers in my hands. I crushed them and deactivated my holoform, I walked over to Prime.

"Optimus…I wish to be removed from my job as Samuel's guardian" I said hiding the sadness in my voice. He looked at me confused, but nodded.  
"Okay Bumblebee…I will find someone else."  
"Thank you" I said and walked away, 'I hope I never see that backstabbing jerk ever again for as long as I live' I thought as I locked myself in my quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam's Pov

"Yes…I love you…No I will not marry you" I said and sat up and faced Mikaela. She looked pissed.  
"Excuse me…what did you just say?" she said in a rather pissed tone.  
"I said I love you but no I will not marry you…besides my heart belongs to someone else. Some one who treats me right, someone who respects me and doesn't treat me like trash" I said and glared at her.  
"Oh…for god's sake Sam…it is a machine…a government toy. You can't expect it to love you back" I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself.  
"Mikaela I think it would be best if you left and never come back" I said and pushed her away. She turned and walked a little and stopped, she turned back around and walked up to me.  
"You know Sam, I hope one day they do get you and I hope that no one will save you" she said and slapped me hard across the face, right as Optimus walked in.  
"Mikaela…" he growled  
"Don't worry…I was just leaving…"she said and walked over to him and looked back at me and then back to him and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Heh call me sometime sexy…" she said and waved bye to Optimus, who stood there in shock.  
"I am sorry Optimus…" I said and he wiped his mouth and glared down the hall where Mikaela went.  
"Don't worry about it. No what you should be worried about is Bumblebee…he just asked me to remove him as your guardian…and I also found these outside the door." he said and held up a bunch of crushed flowers. I panicked.  
"Oh no…he must have seen…oh god. Where is he?" I asked and got out of bed.  
"Sam you are in no condition to be this stressed out…you can talk to him later when you have rested" he said and held me up.  
"No I need to talk to him now!" I demanded and he reluctantly helped me walk down the hall to Bee's room. I went to the door and knocked on it.  
"Bumblebee?" I asked.  
"Go the frag away Sam" I heard him growl from the other side.  
"Bee please I need to explain…" I started but was interrupted as the door flew open.  
"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT EVEN THOUGH I HAVE WARNED YOU..AFTER ALL OF THE THINGS WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH…THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY THAT…THAT..BITCH!" he roared at me. I stood there speechless with some tears in my eyes"  
"No…" I whimpered and turned to optimus' holoform who held me.  
"Bumblebee…there is something you need to hear before you judge Samuel…" he said and suddenly I heard my voice out of nowhere:

"Yes…I love you…No I will not marry you"  
"Excuse me…what did you just say?"  
"I said I love you but no I will not marry you…besides my heart belongs to someone else. Some one who treats me right, someone who respects me and doesn't treat me like trash"  
"Oh…for god's sake Sam…it is a machine…a government toy. You can't expect it to love you back"  
"Mikaela I think it would be best if you left and never come back" Then there was a slapping noise.

I looked at Optimus and he turned me around to face Bee. I looked at his face, the only thing I could tell was that he was shocked.

"Sam…I…I am sorry" He whispered and activated his holoform.  
"Its okay Bee…I deserve it" I said and pulled him close. "I have been a horrible boyfriend to you" I cried into his shirt.  
"Sam…" he asked and I looked up at him.  
"Yeah?" I asked and wiped tears off of my eyes.  
"You said boyfriend…" he whispered and hugged me.  
"Mhmm…isn't that what you are?" I said trying not to be crushed by him. He may have been a holoform but he still has bot strength.  
"Yeah…but you have never said it out loud before" he smiled and kissed me.  
"Aw Bee…" I giggled through tears of joy and kissed his cheek.  
"Sam…" he asked and pulled me into his room.  
"Yeah Bee?" I asked and blushed a little.  
"When are we going to have our second date?" he asked and we both giggled.

Meanwhile back at Mikaela's house

"The mission failed boss" frenzy said while still disguised as Mikaela.  
"That is unfortunate news frenzy…I thought by now that you would be able to catch one human…" Barricade growled at him and kicked him.  
"S-sorry boss…I-it won't happen again" frenzy said submissively.  
"Be sure that it doesn't or else you will be with Mikaela for the rest of your life." Cade roared at his minion.  
"But boss….where is she anyways?" Frenzy asked and was picked up by his neck.  
"Don't you remember you idiot…we sent the with Starscream to be delivered to Megatron. So that he can 'interrogate' her. ?" he growled and dropped frenzy.  
"Oh..ri-right…but doesn't that normally kill the person?" Frenzy asked and went back to work on repairing Barricade.  
"More than likely yes…I haven't met a human yet that can survive having there mind invaded by him" Barricade laughed to himself.  
"Well isn't that bad" Frenzy asked.  
"Have you lost your fragging processor? Yes it is bad…we are the bad guys" Barricade said irritated.  
"Uh..why are we the bad guys again?" Frenzy asked and was knock upside the helm.  
"Because we have all the fun…right Cade" Bonecrusher said and chuckled with cade.  
"That's right…mate" Barricade said and knocked frenzy over again. Frenzy sighed and looked between the two and went into his shed to activate the hidden cameras he place around the base while he was there.  
"Come on boy…where are you at…?" frenzy asked himself as he watched the monitors.  
This was going to be a long night…

AN: I would like to point out that in my story Bonecrusher is a Fem...so...yeah...Reviews are welcomed


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam's Pov

I smiled as I awoke in Bee's arms. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and I heard him mumble something.

"What was that Bee?" I whispered and faced him. He opened his eyes a little and smiled.  
"I said 'You are such a squirmy sleeper'" he said and kissed me gently. I blushed and wiggled just to spite him, he just held me tighter. Then someone cleared their throats, but it was neither of us. We looked over and saw Optimus' holoform standing there smirking.

"Uh hi Opt" I said and tried to hide the blush. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked and smiled.  
"Not long." he smiled and bee kissed my neck. Causing me to eep, Optimus raised a eye brow.  
"Sorry…uh what do you want" I asked and pinched bee. Optimus rubbed his neck and shifted a little.  
"I was uh wondering if you would like to join me for patrol…perhaps spend the day together?" he asked and smiled nervously.  
"Uh yeah sure…just give me a minute okay?" I asked and he nodded and left. I got up and went to my dresser and got clean clothes out. I looked up and saw bee smiling.  
"yes bee?" I asked and smiled.  
"Have fun" he said and vanished.  
I walked out to Optimus' Alt. The door opened and I hopped inside. I buckled up as he drove off.

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans by asking you of this." he said and I smiled.  
"No you didn't. Honestly I wasn't sure what I was going to do today anyways." I said and leaned back. "Though I do have one question" I looked at the dash.  
"Yes Sam?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"Why did you ask me?" I asked and looked around.  
"Well…that is a little embarrassing actually. You see Sam…I…I would like you to…well think of me as more a father than a boss…" he said and sped up a little. I stared blankly at the dash.  
"…I know I could never replace your father nor do I want to…but…I uh…um…Sam?" he asked and I cleared my throat and relaxed.  
"Uh…okay" I responded and sighed. Optimus slowed a bit and I started chuckling.  
"What's so funny" he asked.  
"Well in a way I kinda have always thought that…" I said and smiled.  
"Oh…wait..really?" he asked and I nodded.  
Bumblebee's Pov

"They have been gone for three hours" I said to Ironhide.  
"I know" he said irritated  
"Three hours" I said and paced.  
"I know Bee" he responded.  
"Three-" I started but hide interrupted me.  
"I KNOW BEE!" he roared and transformed and sped off.  
"Hours…" I finished and walked back to our room.  
I was awoken from recharge by the door closing. I looked up and saw Sam walking over. I checked my internal clock. 5:55 am. Sam had been gone for 10 hours. Now I am not a jealous bot, nor am I one of those over protective boyfriends, However when my mate has been gone for 10 hours and he is also my charge…that is when little red flags start appearing… I ran over to him and picked him up.

"Sam where were you?" I asked and looked at him. He didn't respond.  
"Sam!" I shouted, he looked up, he had tears in his eyes and was bleeding.  
"Sam what happened?" I asked.  
"I…died bee" he said and he suddenly vanished, I jumped back.  
"SAM! SAM!" I yelled and felt my spark beat rapidly in my chest.  
"Bee" I heard Sam's voice from a distance.  
"Sam!" I yelled again and suddenly I opened my eyes and Sam was standing over me.  
"Bumblebee!" he yelled and I leaned up and pulled him into my hands.  
"Sam…What happened?" I asked confused as I looked around. We were in the med bay.  
"…We were hoping you would tell us" Ratchet said and Optimus walked over and put a servo around my shoulders.  
"What do you mean…I was waiting for Sam and Optimus to return…I was in our room" I said and looked at Sam confused.  
"Bee…we never left…I just got in Optimus' alt mode when we heard that you had fell." he said concerned as he hugged me face.  
"Fell…I…don't remember…" I said and held him close, I looked at Ratchet.  
"Ratchet…what happened…" I asked and he scratched his helm.  
"As strange as it may seem…I think you had a panic attack" he said and Optimus rubbed my shoulder. I looked at him.  
"Is that possible…?" I asked and he thought for a moment.  
"I suppose anything is possible Bumblebee…though I want to know what had you worried?" he asked and I looked at Sam and didn't say a word.  
"You were worried about him?" Optimus asked slightly stunned.  
"I was worried that…Sam might get hurt" I said shyly.  
"Bumblebee…he would have been with me…I would have protected him with my life…he is truly like a son to me" Optimus said and Sam looked at him confused.  
"I am?" he asked and Optimus nodded.  
"I know, I know…but…I just…I need to know he is okay…" I said.  
"Bumblebee…you should be able to tell his okay through your bond…" Ratchet said and I blushed and hid my face. Sam looked at him confused.  
"Bond?" he asked and Ratchet nodded.  
"Yes Sam…you see when a Mech and a Fem mate…" Ratchet started. OH PRIMUS NO!  
"RATCHET!" I yelled in embarrassment.  
"What…he needs to know…besides I take it neither of you have sparked yet?" he asked and smirked.  
"Sparked?" Sam asked. PRIMUS why did he have to be so curious.  
"As I was saying when a Mech and a Fem…or in your case a Mech and well…a Mech, spark or mate…they" Ratchet started and I leaped up and tackled him.  
"NO HE IS TOO YOUNG!" I roared and Optimus pulled me away.  
"Bumblebee…" he said gently and I fell to my knees and things got dizzy again and then more darkness.

AN: Hey guys sorry for the late chapter...I had prom this weekend and I am still a bit tired. Also yea this is a filler chapter. R and R please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bumblebee's Pov

I awoke several hours later, my helm ached and I looked around. I went to move but felt a little hand rub my chest. I looked down and saw my Sam and smiled.

"Hey" he whispered and smiled.  
"Hi Sam, what happened?" I asked and rubbed my helm.  
"You freaked out again…" he said quietly.  
"Oh…I am sorry Sam" I whimpered and looked away. Sam grabbed my helm and made me face him.  
"Its okay Bee…but c-can I ask a question?" he asked quietly.  
"Sure Sam" I said nervous.  
"Why are you so worried about me?" He asked and moved closer. I looked away in embarrassment.  
"Bee?" he asked and rubbed my servo.  
"Because…you are what I live for, you are the only thing that I care about. I have risked my life for you because you were my charge and now I do it because I love you Sam. Sam I am afraid…I am afraid to lose you because that will mean…that I failed you not only as your guardian but as your mate.." I finished and rubbed my optics. Sam looked at me and wiped his eyes.  
"Bee…" he whispered and I looked at him.  
"Yes Sam?" I whispered back.  
"I don't want you to worry anymore…" he said and squeeze my servo.  
"Wh-Sam I will worry about you till the day I offline…there is no way to make sure you are safe %100 of the time." I shouted quietly.  
"…yes there is…." he said in a squeak and moved closer to me.  
"Wha?…No…no Sam…one you are too young…and second we don't know if it will work…" I said and held him close to my face.  
"yes we do…" he said and kissed my cheek. I froze and looked at him.  
"How do you know" I said with a mixture of terror and anger in my voice. He looked at me confused.  
"What?...Bee no I didn't spark with anyone if that is what you are asking" he said and flicked my nose. I tilted my helm slightly.  
"Then how…?" I asked with genuine curiosity.  
"Well…first blame Ratchet for what I am about to tell you and second you might want to get comfy because this is a long story."

Earlier that evening.

Sam's Pov

I walked out to Optimus' alt mode to go for a ride, I had just got in when I heard the message on the C.B. radio.  
'Attention all personal: Autobots: Bumblebee has just fallen, he is now unconscious and on his way to the medical area. Please be advise when traveling down corridor…." I didn't hear the rest of it. I sat frozen in terror then I did something I often do, I act without thinking. I quickly ran out of Optimus' alt mode and down the hall toward the med bay. I heard Optimus calling after me. I burst through the doors and saw Ratchet leaning over Bee's frame. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw that Ratchet had his arm physically inside bee. I swallowed my lunch and ran up on the berth.

"What is wrong with him?" I shouted at Ratchet who didn't look up.  
"I believe Bumblebee is suffering from what you humans call…an anxiety attack…though for what purpose I don't know…" he said and continued working.  
"Can you guys even do that?" I asked confused and laid next to bee. Ratchet chuckled at that.  
"Of course we can…though I have never actually seen it happen…" he said. I fell asleep next to bee.

A few hours later

I woke up next to bee who was sleeping silently, I got up and walked out the door and was greeted by Will.  
"Hey Will" I smiled and yawned.  
"Hey kid, how is he?" he asked and put a arm around my shoulders.  
"Good…Ratch thinks he had a panic attack but doesn't know why" I replied and went and got a drink of water. When I got back to the Med bay I found Bumblebee thrashing around on the berth yelling my name. I quickly climbed up on the berth and woke him up.  
I explained what had happened, he relaxed a little then that is when Ratchet mentioned a bond. Then things got out of control, Bumblebee freaked when Ratchet told me about sparking, eventually it was too much for bee to take and he passed out again. Ironhide had to be called to help lift him on the berth, he then turned to me and activated his holoform.  
"Hey kid…sorry about Bee" he said and mimicked Will by putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"Its fine…though I wish Ratchet would have kept telling me about Sparking…" I said and he froze.  
"Kid…you know that is the equivalent to what you humans call the…well sex talk.." he said and I choked on my on tongue.  
"WHAT?" I managed to yelled and he chuckled.  
"Yeah…actually surprised Prime didn't tell you…" he said thoughtfully.  
"Wait…wait..wait a minute…you guys do that?" I asked and faced Hide.  
"Oh for fraggin sake….of course we do….I mean humans and cybertronians are almost the same.." he said and smacked me upside the head.  
"I can see why Bee freaked now.." I said to myself.  
"Yeah Bee has always been a very private bot…actually…you are his second mate…but you would be the first to spark with him…" he said and led me to his room.  
"…wait…really…"I asked confused.  
"Yes Sam really…" he said somewhat annoyed.  
"who was his first mate…?" I asked and sat down across from him.  
"Well it was a fem…by the designation of Siobhan. They were perfect for each other. She was just tame enough to level out Bumblebee's craziness…" he said and I actually growled at him.  
"Well he is slightly crazy…but in a good way…anyways they were young bots, they had just met before the war had started. When the war did start, well they went there separate ways. Bumblebee became a Autobots and Siobhan became a Decepticon. Bumblebee was spark broken…then he met you" he finished and I looked at him.  
"Poor bee…uh one more question hide.." I asked.  
"Yes Samuel?" he answered.  
"C-can a human and a cybertronian…umm…" I blushed as I tried to asked the question I so desperately wanted the answer to.  
"Spark?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Well actually they can…me and William have done it often…it is actually quite pleasant." he answered and I grimaced and froze.  
"Wait…did you say William…as in Major Lennox?" I asked and he smiled smugly,  
"you are the only couple here on base…" he chuckled.  
"Okay…well since you know so much about this…could you…well…give me the talk?" I ask really embarrassed.  
"I suppose…Well you see Sam like I said cybertronians are not all that different…the only difference mainly is the fact that we are technically machines, and our sparks…you see same our spark…is something like what you would call a soul…it is our connection…our everything. When a cybertronian sparks, the male's spark basically wraps around the fem's. Same for two mechs…now…since humans don't have a spark per se…we have to improvise…this is where some fancy mechanics come into play. You see for some reason…we…uh well we have the same parts…" he finished flustered. I blushed deeply and stood up.  
"Oh…thank you Ironhide…um see you around…." I said and he waved. I walked back into the med bay and climbed up on the berth and fell asleep next to bee.

Back to the present.

"And that is how I know…" I finished telling bee, who looked like he had been frozen stiff.  
"First, I am glad you know, Second I don't like that you know…you are too young for it anyway. Third I am going to kill Ironhide when I get better." he said and laid back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Bumblebee…I am 18...I am not to young…" I said and he turned to me.  
"Sam there is something you don't understand…something that Ironhide left out" he said in the most serious tone he could manage.  
"What" I asked and he sighed.  
"Once we spark…it is like a marriage…but…you see…once we do it…if you change you mind...there is a 95% chance that I will offline" he said and I stared at him frozen, fighting to find the words that were escaping me.  
"So if…we do it…and I dump you, which I would never do! You will die?" I asked.  
" Yes Sam…" he replied.


	13. Chapter 13A

Chapter 13 [A]

AN: You will notice that along with the usual chapter title, there is a letter. This letter is to show what version of the chapter this is. A: The Sparkmerg. B: The Human way. Please note if you are reading B there is some graphic scenes that are not recommended for children under the age of 17 please note that Version B is only available on my Deviantart page. If you are reading A however, this is rated PG-13. Thank you, please no angry comments…

_  
Sam's Pov

I looked at bee and smiled as I thought, 'there is no one else that I rather be with than my bee'

"Bee?" I asked and locked eyes with him.  
"Yes Sam?" he asked quietly.  
"I want to spark with you" I said and kissed him. He froze and broke the kiss and looked down at me.  
"Sam…I have told you-" I stopped him with my finger.  
"Bee…I will never leave you, you are the only person I care about in this crazy world. You are my whole universe and trust me when I say this, I want to be with you forever" I said and watched as he thought for a moment and nodded.  
"Okay Sam" he finally whispered. He placed me on his chest and took several intakes.  
"You okay big guy?" I asked as I rubbed his chest plates.  
"Just…a little nervous. How about you?" he asked and smiled.  
"Same here" I replied back. "Okay so…um what do I do exactly, I know Ironhide said something about your spark wrapping around another's…" I said as I took a deep breath.  
"That is correct, when I expose my spark chamber you will need to…stimulate it…like rub it…" he said and did more intakes.  
"Okay then what…?" I asked and rubbed Bee's chest.  
"Well I am not really sure…" he said and rumbled. I got up and walked over to him and kissed him again. He calmed down a lot and smiled at me. I backed up and Bee opened his chest, I had to shield my eyes from the light but eventually I was able to look at it. It was amazing it was like looking at a blue sun. I looked up at Bee who was looking away in embarrassment.  
"It is beautiful Bee" I said and he looked at me and smiled embarrassedly. I slowly climbed in and looked around, his spark seemed to be mostly surrounded by a metal case which I guess was his spark chamber. I gently touched it and suddenly Bee jerked.  
"Bee?! Did I hurt you?" I yelled.  
"No …No …No it felt really good Sam" he said almost out of breath. I smiled and rubbed it again and I braced myself as Bee jerked again. I grinned and kissed it and I heard Bee moan. I climbed up on the chamber and looked at his spark.  
"Bee?" I asked and received a happy whimper in response.  
"I love you" I said as I ran my hand through his spark. We moaned in unison, I was in heaven and apparently so was bee, because he arched his back and moaned loudly. I leaned against his spark chamber and panted. I didn't know that electricity could feel so good. I looked up as I heard electricity crackling and suddenly a tendril of Bee's spark shot right through me, and then another and another. I wasn't worried about that because the pleasure I felt was about to drive me crazy. Then something happened…I started to remember things that weren't of me…then I realized I was watching the memories of Bee. I saw when he met his first love, then when he joined the Autobots and when Megatron ripped out his voice then of me and suddenly I felt like I surrounded by a physical warmth. It was love…It was Bee's love for me. I moaned and whispered  
"I will always love you Bumblebee" and then I blacked out.

I awoke hours later with Bee's holoform's arms wrapped around me. He was sleeping silently and I smiled and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hi Sam" he whispered.  
"Hi Bee" I whispered back and smiled as he kissed me.  
"That was wonderful" he smirked.  
"Yes it was…thank you Bee" I said and snuggled closer to him.  
"For what my spark mate?" he asked and kissed my neck making me eep.  
"For this" I said and held onto his arms.  
"I love you Sam" he whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too Bee" I said and smiled, a happy tear escaped my eye. He chuckled and smirked.  
"What's so funny?" I asked and giggled with him.  
"Did you really used to wear your mother's heels?" he asked and I blushed deep red.  
"I…I…H-how…?" I asked and then it hit me, just like I experienced his memories he experienced mine. "…mmhmm" I whimpered embarrassed. He chuckled and I thought.  
"Did you really used to dress up like prime when you were a sparkling?" I asked and he froze.  
"I uh…I uhhh…um….yes" he groaned. I giggled and his started to tickle me, so I tickled him back, in the end we ended up in each others arms.  
"Bee?" I whispered.  
"Yes my spark mate?" He asked as he buried his face in my neck.  
"I still want a human marriage" I said and he squeezed me and we both giggled.

Back at Mikaela's

Frenzy's POV

'Ugh' I thought as I watched the human and his guardian mate. The two were too cute…it was sickening. I sighed and looked at another monitor, the Major pain in the aft and the weapons specialist too? Gross! Oy is this what the Autobots did when they weren't fighting us? I heard Barricade and Bonecrusher outside as they knocked into the house and laughed. Well I suppose that I can't judge them too much. I looked at another monitor and saw Optimus Prime in his quarters looking at the ceiling. 'What are you doing Optimus?' I wondered.

Back at base

Optimus Pov

I laid there and smiled as I heard Sam and Bumblebee mate. It was weird that this caused me to think back to my first time with Elita. Primus I missed her…however there was still hope, for you see…I was still online which meant that there was a good chance she was too. I walked out to the communications room and over to a broadcaster. I decided to send one more message to the stars.

"Attention: This is Optimus Prime of the Autobots, I desperately searching to find my mate Elita One. If she is hearing this please respond immediately."

I finished the message and sent it out. I sat there waiting and slipped into recharge. I was awoken by a pinging in the comm. I jumped up and opened the comm link.  
"Hello, This is Optimus Prime" I spoke  
"Optimus! It is Elita" I heard a fem say distantly  
"Elita?" I asked.  
_


	14. Chapter 13B

Chapter 13 [B]

AN: You will notice that along with the usual chapter title, there is a letter. This letter is to show what version of the chapter this is. A: The Sparkmerg. B: The Human way. Please note if you are reading B there is some graphic scenes that are not recommended for children under the age of 17 please note that Version B is only available on my Deviantart page. If you are reading A however, this is rated PG-13. Thank you, please no angry comments…

_  
Sam's Pov

I looked at bee and smiled as I thought, 'there is no one else that I rather be with than my bee'

"Bee?" I asked and locked eyes with him.  
"Yes Sam?" he asked quietly.  
"I want to mate with you" I said and kissed him. He froze and broke the kiss and looked down at me.  
"Sam…I have told you-" I stopped him with my finger.  
"Bee…I will never leave you, you are the only person I care about in this crazy world. You are my whole universe and trust me when I say this, I want to be with you forever" I said and watched as he thought for a moment and nodded. He activated his holoform and blushed. I took his hand and led him to my room. When we got there we stood in front of each other blushing. I walked closer and kissed him he blushed and slid his hands under my shirt and rubbed my chest. I moaned into the kiss and gently pushed him down on the bed.  
"I love you" I whispered and kissed his neck making him moan.  
"I love you more" he moaned and ripped off my shirt.  
I blushed and rubbed against him.  
"So strong" I muttered and took his shirt off. I rubbed his six pack and smiled at him.  
"Are you sure" he asked gently and I nodded. He took my pants off and I blushed as I kissed him again and repeated his actions by taking his off. I smiled and blushed as I saw that he was wearing the same boxers as I did. I suckled his nipples causing him to groan.  
"Ready for the big reveal?" I asked and he smirked.  
I blushed and we slowly took our boxers off. I looked at my cock first, it was about average 6 inches, not hairy, you know average…I looked at Bees and blushed. His had to be at least 9 inches, blond hair covered the base with a streak of black on each side. He blushed and looked away embarrassed.  
"Wow bee…" I said and he hid his face.  
"Thanks" he mumbled.  
I placed my hand on it making him moan and I smiled as he put his hand on mine and stroked. I stroked him and he kissed me gently. This went on for a few minutes until I turned Bee on his back and slid down on his member. I moaned as he gently made love to me. I looked at him and we came in unison, there was a little pain but I wasn't worried about that because the pleasure I felt was about to drive me crazy. Then something happened…I started to remember things that weren't of me…then I realized I was watching the memories of Bee. I saw when he met his first love, then when he joined the Autobots and when Megatron ripped out his voice then of me and suddenly I felt like I surrounded by a physical warmth. It was love…It was Bee's love for me. I moaned and whispered  
"I will always love you Bumblebee" and then I blacked out.

I awoke hours later with Bee's holoform's arms wrapped around me. He was sleeping silently and I smiled and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Hi Sam" he whispered.  
"Hi Bee" I whispered back and smiled as he kissed me.  
"That was wonderful" he smirked.  
"Yes it was…thank you Bee" I said and snuggled closer to him.  
"For what my spark mate?" he asked and kissed my neck making me eep.  
"For this" I said and held onto his arms.  
"I love you Sam" he whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too Bee" I said and smiled, a happy tear escaped my eye. He chuckled and smirked.  
"What's so funny?" I asked and giggled with him.  
"Did you really used to wear your mother's heels?" he asked and I blushed deep red.  
"I…I…H-how…?" I asked and then it hit me, just like I experienced his memories he experienced mine. "…mmhmm" I whimpered embarrassed. He chuckled and I thought.  
"Did you really used to dress up like prime when you were a sparkling?" I asked and he froze.  
"I uh…I uhhh…um….yes" he groaned. I giggled and his started to tickle me, so I tickled him back, in the end we ended up in each others arms.  
"Bee?" I whispered.  
"Yes my spark mate?" He asked as he buried his face in my neck.  
"I still want a human marriage" I said and he squeezed me and we both giggled.

Back at Mikaela's

Frenzy's POV

'Ugh' I thought as I watched the human and his guardian mate. The two were too cute…it was sickening. I sighed and looked at another monitor, the Major pain in the aft and the weapons specialist too? Gross! Oy is this what the Autobots did when they weren't fighting us? I heard Barricade and Bonecrusher outside as they knocked into the house and laughed. Well I suppose that I can't judge them too much. I looked at another monitor and saw Optimus Prime in his quarters looking at the ceiling. 'What are you doing Optimus?' I wondered.

Back at base

Optimus Pov

I laid there and smiled as I heard Sam and Bumblebee mate. It was weird that this caused me to think back to my first time with Elita. Primus I missed her…however there was still hope, for you see…I was still online which meant that there was a good chance she was too. I walked out to the communications room and over to a broadcaster. I decided to send one more message to the stars.

"Attention: This is Optimus Prime of the Autobots, I desperately searching to find my mate Elita One. If she is hearing this please respond immediately."

I finished the message and sent it out. I sat there waiting and slipped into recharge. I was awoken by a pinging in the comm. I jumped up and opened the comm link.  
"Hello, This is Optimus Prime" I spoke  
"Optimus! It is Elita" I heard a fem say distantly  
"Elita?" I asked.  
_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bumblebee's Pov

I awoke early in the morning and saw that Sam was still sleeping peacefully. I decided to deactivate my holoform and go patrolling. I walked out of my quarters and down the hall. I was just about to enter the main hall when I passed the communications room. I stopped as I heard Prime.

"Elita I can not believe it is you. We have been searching everywhere for you" He said with a thick voice, it sounded as though he had been crying.  
"Optimus I knew I would find you, I just knew if I didn't give up that I would find you." I heard a fem's voice respond…but I knew immediately it was not Elita's.  
"Wh-where are you?" Optimus asked.  
"We are within range of Earth" said the voice. I growled a little, how could he be falling for this? The voice was obviously fake.  
"When will you touch down sweetspark?" he asked and sniffled.  
"T-Two weeks" the voice said and went to static.  
"ELITA! ELITA!" I heard him yell. Ok this had gone to far. I burst into the room to find Optimus without his helmet, servo armor or leg armor, his optic was cracked.  
"Dear Primus Optimus what did you do?" I asked shocked, he smiled very creepy.  
"I..I brought her back see?" he asked and suddenly his cracked optic shorted out showing a image of Elita and his voice changed.  
"Hi Bumblebee" Optimus' changed voice said. I backed away frightened.  
"O-optimus…" I said and ran to the med bay with him chasing after me.  
"Bumblebee!" he yelled and I ran right into Ratchet. "R-Ratchet its Optimus…" I said and he looked at the prime chasing me and froze.  
"Optimus?" he asked and Prime smiled and his legs gave out and his servo fell off.  
"Hi O-old friend" Optimus said through a glitched voice and fell face forward on the ground passed out cold.  
"Bumblebee…get everyone now" Ratchet barley breathed.  
"Yes sir" I responded and alerted everyone.

Hours Later

Sam's Pov

I woke up later and noticed Bee wasn't there. 'Always working' I muttered and staggered out of bed. I got dressed and opened the door to find the base in a panic. I looked around, everyone was running and suddenly I was grabbed and lifted. I looked behind and saw Sideswipe.  
"Sam good to see you are up. You are needed right now" he said as fast as he could and ran with me. We ended up at the med bay and he put me down. I ran in to find Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Ironhide holding Optimus down on a berth. I ran over to Bumblebee.  
"Bee what's going on?!" I yelled and he coughed and I noticed that energon was leaking down his throat and that there was energon on Optimus' hand. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I looked around to find Bee's holoform pulling me back, he had a panicked look on his face and I saw a scar on his neck. I glared at Optimus.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" I yelled and he suddenly froze, I climbed up on the berth, Ratchet told me to be careful but I didn't pay any mind to him. I got in Optimus' face and stared in his one good eye.  
"What did you do to him" I spoke in a stern voice. He looked at me and smirked. He suddenly roared at me. I stood there and waiting for him to finish, he eventually did. I walked over to him and I did something I never thought I would do. I smacked him. He stared at me and chuckled like his brother.  
"You are nothing" he said and passed out again. I looked at Ratchet.  
"Fix Bumblebee, then I want to know what the hell happened to Optimus." Ratchet nodded and strapped Prime to the berth.

Hours later

Ratchet had fixed Bee and was currently explaining what had happened. I was being held by bee's holoform. I didn't know how to respond so I did what I often do…I acted without thinking. I walked over to Optimus and climbed on the berth and sat next to him. Ratchet and Bee left though I think they were just outside the door. Optimus moved and looked around. His optic, as I had been told by Ratchet, had been repaired and he looked down at me.

"Sam…wh-what is going on?" he asked confused and slightly scared.  
"Well honestly…I don't really know. Bee and Ratchet told me…you kinda had a emotional break down" I said and watched Optimus, he tested his restraints. "Optimus what happened last night?" I asked and he looked at me then looked away.  
"I do not remember much but…" he rumbled and blushed. "I heard you and Bumblebee and then I…I went to…I went to try and contact my mate" he said with a sigh and a energon tear ran down his cheek.  
"Optimus…" I said and he faced me. "tell me about your mate"  
"Elita…" he started and smiled. "She was beautiful, I had met her when I joined the Autobots. She was in charge of the female faction of the Autobots on cybertron. It was actually the first time that I was to fight on the field as a true soldier. I remember that I was talking to a dear friend of mine…he was complaining about something that I honestly couldn't tell you. You see I was looking around while he was talking and that is when I saw her. The way her body shined under the sunlight. Oh and her voice…it was so gentle…Primus I miss her" he choked. I wipe my eyes and stared at our leader.  
"What happened too her?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"Honestly I couldn't tell you…the last time I saw her…she had gotten on a ship and left under my orders…" he cried silently.  
"Prime…is that why you are so…um freaked out?" I asked and he looked at me confused.  
"Pardon?" he asked and sniffled.  
"Well I mean is the reason you freaked out last night because of that?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Sam I am haunted every night by dreams, memories of her, thoughts about what I could have done differently…and the one thought that just curses me to no end…" he whispered and fought his restraints.  
"What is the thought?" I asked and he sighed.  
"Do you remember what Bumblebee told you about Sparkmates, how if one dies it is likely that the other one will also?" he asked and I nodded and froze and looked at him.  
"You haven't died…" I whispered and he smirked as he looked at me.  
"You are correct but also incorrect" he said and then I remembered that day in the forest. My own nightmare.  
"So you are haunted by the thought that she may be alive because you are…but you are scared that she might…because you…" I said and he nodded. "Optimus…no one should have to live with that…" I said and he sighed.  
"But I am forced too…even though I don't want to" he said and froze. "Sam…I…I need to apologize to you" he said and looked at me. I looked at him.  
"What for?" I asked.  
"I said that you were nothing…I am sorry" he said and looked away.  
"Its okay Optimus…you weren't in your right since of mind" I said and he whispered something, that I couldn't catch.  
"what was that?" I asked and he looked at me.  
"I said that I am sorry son" he whispered and I looked at him.  
"I-its okay dad" I said and he smiled and I climbed down from the berth.  
"Uh Samuel?" Optimus called after me.  
"Yea Opt?" I asked and he looked at the restraints.  
"Oh right! I will tell Ratch" I said and ran out the door.

Later in Bee and Sam's room after another spark merge

I smiled as bee's holoform snuggled me.  
"Hey Bee?" I asked and he nuzzled me.  
"Mmm?" he asked and kissed my neck.  
"Remember when I said I still wanted a human marriage?" I asked and he froze and faced me.  
"Yeah?" he asked slightly concerned.  
"I was actually wondering if we could do it the cybertronian way" I asked and he smiled and kissed me.  
"Sure Sam but it is going to be tough work for you…you will need to learn cybertronian." he said and I nodded.  
"Anything for you" I said and snuggled against him.

Back at Mikaela's

Frenzy's POV

'So the Prime does have secrets…and he seems to care about the boy a lot. Oh this is good!' I thought and did what any sane Decepticon would do. I ran screaming for my master and to add emphasis I waved my servos a bit.  
"CADE! CADE! CADE!" I yelled and he looked over at me.  
"What?" he asked in a slurred voice. He must have been drinking high grade.  
"I have a plan for another attack on the Autobots. But we will need the girl for it." I said and smiled over at the girl who was handcuffed inside the sleeping Bonecrusher.  
"Excellent" he said and passed out.  
'Oh boy this is going to become a processor ache soon' I said and rubbed my helm.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam's Pov

I yawn and awoke early in the morning. I looked over a Bee who was still sound asleep. I smiled and got up. I walked out into the hall, most of the lights were off as I headed toward the kitchen. I was about to enter the kitchen when someone whispered my name.

"Sam" whispered the voice. I turned around and came face to face with Optimus.  
"Oh hey Opt, what are you doing up?" I asked and he smiled.  
"I was patrolling, what are you doing up?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"Got thirsty…" I said and he nodded.  
"If you wish I can help you back to your room" he said and I shook my head.  
"Uh actually Optimus…if it is alright with you…could I help with patrolling." I asked and he tilted his helm.  
"No I don't mind but…why?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I want to spend time with you" I said and he smiled and picked me up and begun walking for awhile, we were quiet for awhile and I was beginning to dose off.  
"Sam if you are tired you should go to bed" he whispered as we passed the bots rooms.  
"No Optimus I am fine. Can I ask a question" I asked and looked up into his optics.  
"Anything Sam" he said and looked at me.  
"Um well c-could you teach me stuff about cybertron…and like the language as well" I said and he stopped.  
"Well I suppose…however speech would be near impossible…your vocal chords would not be able to handle such a strain…" he said and I pouted and he raised his brow. "why" he asked and I looked at him.  
"Well…I….W-when I um ma-marry bee I want to do it like you guys do…" I said and he stared at me.  
"Sam that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard…I would be honored to teach you…and I will try to find a solution to the speech. You are as much a autobot as any of us…you deserve to speak like one." he said with his voice full of pride.  
"Thanks…dad" I said and he rumbled.  
"You do not have to call me that if you do not wish to" he said looking ahead.  
"I don't mind…you are truly like a father to me." I said and he rumbled again.  
"May I ask how" he whispered as he stopped at mine and bee's room"  
"Well…you are protective…caring…you love to teach us new things…you are always there when we need you. Uh you always know what is best for us…even if we don't and well I assume you love us" I said and he looked at me smiling.  
"I do love all of you though there are some that I do not like at this moment" he said with a small hint of aggravation.  
"What did the twins do now?" I asked and he sighed.  
"You know the human holiday coming up soon?" he asked.  
"You mean the Fourth of July? Yeah why?" I asked he shook his head.  
"They want to create a display for it…with nuclear weapons…for a big bang" he said tiredly.  
"Oh…um you are not letting them are you?" I asked and he looked at me concerned.  
"No Sam…that would be a bad thing to do" he said and I grinned.  
"I am just messing with you" I said and he groaned.  
"Just get some sleep. I will see you in the morning" he said and put me down.  
"Good night Optimus. You get some sleep too okay?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Night Sam…and thank you" he looked at me.  
"For what?" I asked he shrugged.  
"Listening" he said and left. I raised a eye brow and shrugged and went into the room and froze. Bumblebee was pacing and the room apartment was trashed. He froze when he saw me and walked over.  
"S-Sam I-I woke up and you weren't here and so I panicked I thought that Cade had gotten you or that you had been injured. So I looked for you then I ran out and looked all over the base and then I ran back into the apartment and I still couldn't find you and I-I didn't know what to do…Primus I am such a terrible guardian and mate. I can't even do anything right" he said and speed up during the last few sentences. I stood there dumbfounded. He sat down and sighed, I walked over and climbed up on his leg and looked at him.  
"Bumblebee…Look at me" I said and he faced me with big blue eyes. "Tell me why you are so scared about me" I said and he sighed.  
"Remember the night Barricade kidnapped Mikaela and fought me in the parking lot?" he asked and watched me.  
"Yeah?" I said and rubbed his arm.  
"Sam I was and still am certain that when I left, you were in the room and you never moved a inch. Then you were there at the parking lot with me, but my sensors still told me you were at the hotel, not to mention how you saved her before me, I am not complaining though…S-Sam I have used over 89% of my processor trying to figure that night out. I dream about it…it clouds my mind…Sam tell me…how!? How could you be in two places at the same time without me knowing?!" he said with tear filled eyes. I leaned my head on his arm and he stroked my back with a finger. "I am sorry Sam…I did not mean to anger you" he said and I shook my head.  
"No bee you deserve to know now" I said and he looked at me. "Bee? Who was Ratchets mate?" I asked and he tilted his helm.  
"Uh well I believe he was a mech by the name of Wheeljack. He was a scientist, a crazy one, but a good one. He built many great weapons, some of which I have. Why do you ask?" he said and looked at me confused.  
"Well because he built a machine…that well let me save you and her" I said and he looked at me very confused. I sighed and sat down.  
"Bee can you activate your holoform…I have a story to tell you and I think it would be better if I could see you eye to eye" I said and he nodded and the human be appeared sitting in front of me.  
"Okay so that night at the hotel…" I started.

Hours later

I finished the story and Bumblebee just stared at me. He didn't say one word, he just looked at me for a long time. He looked down and when he looked back up he had tears in his eyes.

"I died?" he asked and I choked back tears.  
"Yes…" I said and he looked back down again.  
"You saved me?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Does Optimus know?" he asked and I looked at him confused and shook my head.  
"Sam there are two things I want to say to you. One, thank you for saving me, I truly can not repay that…" I cut him off, "Anything for you bee, I love you" he raised a hand. "Let me finish. Now then Two, if you ever, and I mean ever do that to me again. I will launch your cute ass to Cybertron and have Ironhide come get you" he said and I gulped and he smirked. "Kidding" he whispered and I sighed a breath of relief.  
"But please promise me you won't try something like that again?" he asked and I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.  
"I promise Bee" I said and yawned.  
"One other thing, where in the world have you been?" he asked and glared at me.  
"I was patrolling with Optimus" I said with a shrugged and he tackled me.  
"Well then I guess it is only fair you come with me on patrol then too" he chuckled and I squirmed as he kissed my neck.  
"Aw Bee…do I have to?" I asked jokingly and he bit my neck gently.  
"Yes you do…now lets get some sleep" he said and I nodded.

Meanwhile in Ratchets Room

I yawned and continued drawing designs on my data pad. Optimus had told me he wanted me to build a human to Cybertronian Vocal translator for Sam and Bee's wedding. I had naturally refused until Optimus had persuaded me otherwise. What could I say the mech had a silver tongue, literally and metaphorically speaking. In the end I truly couldn't say no. I sighed and continued drawing, 'Oh Optimus I hope that we can locate your lost love, I do not think you are as cold as I am to stay online after your mate offlines' I thought and yawned again.

Back at Mikaelas

Mikaela's Pov

"Barricade you are a sick and twisted robot. Why on earth would I help you after the hell you have put me through" I yelled and he growled.  
"Because if you do I will release you" he said  
"And if I don't?" I asked and he smiled.  
"Then I will kill you" he said with a sick sense of happiness.  
"How do I know you will keep you end of the deal?" I asked and he looked at me and sighed.  
"Because even though I am evil as you put it, I am a mech of my word. Just ask frenzy" he said and pointed to his pet, who nodded and went back to work on something.  
"Fine what do I have to do again?" I asked and he sighed.  
"You need to let frenzy scan you and record your vocal pattern once again, then he will disguise you as Elita One, Optimus Prime's lost love. You will infiltrate the autobot base and when you have Optimus alone you will tear out his spark. Then you may leave and do what ever you want with your pathetic life." he said and I nodded.  
"Fine I will do it" I said and he smirked.  
"Also fleshling, if you try anything, that collar that frenzy is working on will be around your ankle and it will kill you with the press of a button" he smirked and I sighed and thought 'Well at least that is one less annoying robot in existence…hmm maybe Trent is right…maybe I am a bit evil…oh well'


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bumblebee's Pov

I grinned at my charge who was currently in my servo. He looked so tired and annoyed. It was his own fault staying up with Optimus, not that I minded that, but he needs his sleep. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" he asked and I chirped happily.  
"Yes I am, you know you are really adorable when you are tired" I asked and he growled.  
"Then I must be a stud" he said annoyed I chuckled and nodded.  
"Bee I am really tired…please can I sleep?" he asked and I cycled my vents.  
"Okay Sam" I put him on my shoulder and let him fall asleep. I yawned and groaned, maybe I should have recharged instead of patrol today. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout of joy. I ran toward the shout and came upon a sight. All of the bots were surrounded something and Optimus looked as though he was about to cry, he looked up and smiled.  
"Bumblebee! Come, Come!" He said and I walked over, Sam awoke and looked around.  
"What's going on Bee?" He asked and I shrugged.  
I looked over and froze, there was a fem….it was Elita. She smiled at me and talked with Ironhide. I walked over to Optimus.  
"Uh Sir…how?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"She was getting ready to tell us Bee" he said smiling. I turned to her and she cleared her throat.  
"Now as I was saying, I arrived on Earth many years ago. I hid as a vehicle for as long as I could but just recently my t-cog malfunctioned and then I saw my mate on one of the earths television broadcast. I knew I had to find him so here I am." she said and most of the bots nodded, I grumbled, there was something not right with her…something really weird.  
"Well as you can imagine I am in need of a recharge so if you will excuse me, I would like to go talk and recharge with my mate" she said and I growled again. Elita did not speak like that…what I going on? I looked at Optimus and he smiled and took her by the hand and walked off with her. I walked over to Ironhide who looked skeptical.  
"Hey Hide" I said and he grunted. "is it me or is there something not right about her?" I asked and he nodded. "Should we do something" I asked and he thought for a moment.  
"No…let Optimus figure it out" he said and walked off. I looked at him in confusion, I sighed and looked at Sam who just shrugged.

Optimus Pov

I could not stop smiling, I had my mate back! Primus she looked perfect, not a scratch on her….which now that I think about it was strange. Ah I shouldn't be worried about that now. We entered my quarters and I smiled at her, then she smiled at me…a very creepy smile. She suddenly pined me on the wall and removed something, DEAR PRIMUS it was a spark extractor!  
"ELITA?! What are you doing?!" I shouted. She leaned next to my audio and whispered something that made my energon run cold.  
"I am not your pathetic mate you tin can" then everything went black.

AN: To be continued.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bumblebee's Pov

I headed down the hall toward Optimus' Room. I didn't care if the others didn't want to tell him I had too. I just got to the door when I heard a crash inside. I burst inside to see Elita holding a spark extractor to Optimus. I lunged at her and knocked her on the floor, she activated her ion cannon and aimed it at me. But she was too slow I took aim and shot a hole right through her spark. I ran over to Prime and saw that he was unconscious and weak. I commed Ratchet.  
:RATCHET:  
:WHAT IS IT BUMBLEBEE?:  
: Optimus is hurt come quick:  
: On my way:  
Ratchet rushed into the room quickly, wow he must have been right outside the door. I helped him lift Optimus, he carried him to the med bay and I looked over at Elita. Only it wasn't Elita, it was her…Oh Primus.  
"Bee?" I heard a small voice say. I turned slowly around to face my mate.  
"S-sam….it isn't what it looks like" I said and he started crying and ran.  
"SAM WAIT!" I ran after him but soon lost track of him. I tried using the bond but I was met with a cold block.  
"SAM" I yelled and everyone looked at me. I asked them if they had seen them, all of them said no.  
"SAM!" I yelled and Sunstreaker walked over.  
"Uh bee…Sam had Sideswipe take him home" he whispered and I fell to my knees and transformed, I sped after them.

Back at the med bay.

Ratchets POV

Optimus lay on one berth, Mikaela on the other. I sighed as my bi-pedal self worked on restoring Optimus and my holoform worked on Mikaela. When I first found her I had been sure she was dead but when I took a closer look I found that the blast for Bumblebee's ion cannon had only stunned her. The nanites had gave the illusion that bee had shot a hole through her. No my only question was why. Why had she disguised herself as Elita, why had she tried to kill Optimus? Why? I groaned as I finally repaired both of them to there normal selves. I sat at my desk on the other side and waited for them to awake. I hope this wouldn't take long.

Sideswipe's Pov

I have always adored Sam, he was always the coolest out of all the humans I have met. He could always have fun and he always seemed to be happy when I saw him. Which is exactly why I was stunned to find him in despair. I picked him up and looked at him face to face.  
"Sam…are you alright…you appear to be leaking" I said and he sniffled.  
"No Side's I am not…can you do me a favor and take me home?" he asked and I thought it over and nodded. I placed him down and transformed, he got in and I sped down the road. He was quiet for the most part except for the occasional sniffle.  
"Sam may I ask what happened back there?" I asked and he looked down.  
"B-bumblebee…" he started and took a deep breath. "He killed Mikaela" he said and I slammed on the breaks.  
"He what?" I asked and Sam repeated himself. This could not be true.  
"Sam can you hang on for a moment? I am going to comm Ratchet" I said and he nodded.  
:Hey Doc:  
: Don't call me Doc…what do you want?:  
:Is Mikaela Banes dead?:  
:No just stunned, why?:  
:No reason:  
"Sam?" I asked and he looked at the dash  
"Yeah?" he answered still crying.  
"Mikaela is not dead, she is just stunned. She is in the med bay" I said and he looked at the dash again.  
"Really?" he asked with a some cheerfulness.  
"Yes. But Sam I have to know, if she hurt you so bad, why do you care so much about her?" I asked and he sat back.  
"I don't know Sides…every time I try to get her out of my life she comes running back in. She is in my dreams, she haunts me" he said staring out the window.  
"Sam have you told Bee about this?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"No…I could never tell Bee that….it would hurt him too much" he said and remained quiet.  
"Sam?" I asked and began driving back to the base.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"Which one do you love?" I asked and he closed his eyes.  
"I love both of them…the difference is that now I see Mikaela like a evil sister or something…and Bee….well I…I think he is my soul mate…I wish I could tell him this but…I don't think I get the chance now" he said.  
"Why not?" I asked and he sighed.  
"I made it seem like I still wanted to be with her in front of Bee…I just couldn't handle that" he said and I laid the seat back.  
"Sam he isn't going to think that…I know" I said and he looked up.  
"And how do you know?" he asked and I chuckled and let Bee broadcast on my radio.  
"Because I don't" he said and Sam froze.  
"Bee?" he asked and I pulled besides the camaro in question. Sam got out and I sped off. Primus there is so much drama now.

Sam's Pov

I looked at the Camaro and rubbed the hood.  
"Bee I am sorry…I just…seeing her like that…" I said and he stopped me.  
"I know Sam. She is like a sister to you…I heard you" he said and I looked down and he transformed. "Sam I want you to know I would never hurt anyone you love. I want you to know you can trust me and I will always be there for you. I love you Sam" he said and picked me up. I hugged his face.  
"I love you too bee and I know" I said and he chirped happily. He looked at me.  
"There is still something I would like to know though" he said.  
"What's that?" I asked and he sat me down and transformed again.  
"Why she looked like Elita and tried to kill Optimus" he said and I went pale.  
"She tried to do what?" I asked and I felt a wave of calmness hit me.  
"Relax, I intervened before any real damage was done." he said  
"Oh…" I said as we pulled back into base. I got out and he transformed and picked me up and put me on his shoulder, we headed for the medbay, we entered and I was lowered down onto the ground besides both of them, Ratchet looked over.  
"They are fine, just a little dazed. He should wake up soon, she might wake in a week" he said and I nodded. I walked over to Mikaela and noticed something.  
"Ratchet…why does she have a collar?" I asked and he looked up.  
"I believe she is working with Barricade…or something of the sorts and so to make sure there are no slip ups he made that" he said and I growled.  
"GOD WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE!?" I shouted causing Ratchet to freeze and Bee to back up a little. He whined a little and his holoform came by my side.  
"It will be alright Sam, we will get him. I promise" he said and I cried into his chest.  
"I hope your right Bee…because I can't take anymore of this" I said.

Hours later

Bumblebee's Pov

After we had left the med bay, Ratchet had suggested that Sam go and do some fun activities to get his mind off things. So I brought him to the activities room of the base. We had a large 1000" led 3d television with every game console in existence hooked into it. I sat Sam on the couch and using my holoform I walked over to the games cabinet.  
"Would you like to play…um…Halo?" I asked and he shook his head. "Okay…what about…Assassins Creed?" I asked and got a no again. "Oh what about Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked and he looked up.  
"Sure" he shrugged and I hooked it up. I smiled as me and him started playing against each other, but in the end I won. He was finally smiling again, I was about to shut it off when Sideswipe's holo walked over.  
"Hey Bee, I bet I can beat you at this" he said with a smug smile. I looked at Sam who grinned.  
"I will take that bet" I said and started the game. I heard Sam cheering for me and a few of the soldiers came over and cheered Sideswipe. In the end….I WON!  
"Ha! Told you I could beat your sorry aft!" I said and winced as I heard a deep thundering voice say my name.  
I looked over to see Optimus standing there.  
"Bumblebee what have I said about using cuss words?" he asked and I played a clip from Cars: "To not too". He nodded and walked over, his holo emerged from behind his leg.  
"Sam…I challenge you" he said and Sam froze and pointed at himself questioningly. "Yes you" Optimus said and pulled Sam over.  
"Uh okay…what song?" he asked and Optimus smirked.  
"Pluto Relinquish" he said and Sam went pale.  
"B-But that is like to hardest song ever!" he stuttered. Prime only smiled.  
"Okay how about this…if you win you can do what ever you want for a full 24 hours on base" Prime said and Sam thought about it and nodded.  
"What if you win?" he asked Optimus. Optimus smirked and simply responded.  
"You are my slave for a week" Sam looked at me to which I shrugged and he looked back and nodded.  
"Okay let it begin" Prime said. As the game started Sam was doing pretty well, then…well it looked like Sam was being possessed by a Con. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The game finally finished and everyone looked to see who one. It was a tie.  
"Okay…so what does that mean" Sam said in between gulps.  
"Well I think the only fair thing is for both of us to get what we want" Prime said and Sam looked at him. "You can have your 24 hours tomorrow and next week….you are mine" he said and walked out.  
"Bee…what have I got myself into?" he asked and I chuckled and hugged him.  
"A butt-load of work Sammy" I said and he groaned.  
_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Hey guys I have some news for you. This is the last chapter of book one.  
The second book does not have a title. I am taking suggestions now. Anyways I hope you like this.

Sam's POV

A week had passed since the big dance off between me and Optimus. True to his word Optimus had allowed me to have 24 hrs of pure freedom. It was awesome!

A week ago

I woke up and smiled. Yes my 24 hours of freedom had begun. I looked over at the clock and freaked. I had wasted 5 out of my 24hrs. I jumped out of bed and noticed that Bee wasn't in bed. It wasn't unusual but it still bugged me. I got dressed and walked out, everyone was doing what they were supposed to and I heard the thudding sound of Optimus' walking up behind me.

"Good morning Sam, I see you are up early" he said and I nodded. "I suppose that I have to live up to my promise?" he said and I nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah!" I said and he chuckled.  
"Okay…but please remember, you are the only one that gets to do this…" he warned and walked off. I almost jumped for joy but I stopped, what should I do today…I looked around and spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Oh this was going to be fantastic! I walked over nonchalantly and smiled at the bots.

"Morning Sam" Sideswipe greeted and Sunstreaker nodded at me.  
"Morning guys…so I guess you guys know I have my day of freedom right?" I asked and they nodded.  
"Well I have decided what I want to do first…but you guys have to help me" I said and they looked between one another worried.  
"Will it get us scrapped?" the asked in unison.  
"Uh…maybe" I said truthfully. The looked at one another again and smiled.  
"We're in" the said again in unison.

* * *

"So who is our target?" Sides asked and I smirked.  
"oh we are going to play a little prank on the good doctor" I said and they froze.  
"Yeah we are going to die today" Sunstreaker whispered as we entered Ratchets room. Lucky he was still asleep, this is perfect.  
"Sides lift me up" I whispered to him and he did. "Good now put me next to him" I said and he hesitated for a bit then put me next to him. I grinned and removed my new favorite toy, a small can of spray paint. I smirked as I painted a mustache on Ratchet and the twins chuckled.  
"Really…? This is the best you can do?" said a low voice behind us. We turned around to face Major Lennox.  
"Lennox what are you doing in here?" I asked and he smiled.  
"Optimus told me about your free day…thought I would help…and it looks like I am needed" he said and walked over to Ratchets display of wrenches.  
"Uh Lennox?" I asked scarred.  
"Yeah?" he answered back with a smile.  
"What is your plan?" I asked and walked over to sides servo. He lifted me up and watched Lennox.  
"Well…if you will follow me I will show you" he said and walked out of Ratchets room. We followed and stopped, in front of us was a pile of wrenches…make of Styrofoam.  
"Lennox you evil genius" I whispered.

* * *

"SAM!" Ratchet roared. I froze and looked over at Lennox who was currently play against me in Halo.  
"You should run" he said and I nodded and took off. Suddenly the whole base shook.  
"WHERE IS HE?" Ratchet shouted right out side the room, he walked in and spotted me.  
"You" he whispered in a very angry tone. Oh this is the part where I die….if not for the evil genius. I pulled the cord on my wing suit just as Sideswipe turned on the fan that he had so covalently placed there, and suddenly I was in the air, I grabbed onto one of the girders and pulled myself up. I then ran for my life as Ratchet chased me. I ran until I hit a dead end and Ratchet grabbed me and put me face to face.  
"BOY WHERE ARE MY WRENCHES?" he shouted and I whimpered.  
"What are you doing" said Optimus standing behind him, oh thank the lord!  
"I am getting ready to punish Sam…he stole my wrenches" he said glaring at me.  
"Is that so?" Optimus asked and I shuddered.  
"Yes it is" he said and Optimus grabbed me.  
"Optimus I needed that" Ratchet whined. Optimus sat me down.  
"Sam…perhaps you could refrain from torturing our medic on your free day?" he asked and I nodded and ran out.

* * *

Present day

* * *

Ratchet eventually got his wrenches back and I ended up with a suspension of my wifi…oh well it was worth it. I sighed and looked at the mop in my hand, and now I have to keep my part of the deal. I am Optimus' slave for the week, first job…clean his room. I had been mopping for a hour and I had at most a quarter of it done. I went back to mopping but froze as I heard a girl scream. I ran out the door and looked around, Bee picked me up and held me.  
"Bee what was that?" I asked and he kept running.  
"Mikaela…she woke up" he said and I went pale. We entered the med bay and came to a sight that was both hilarious and scary. Mikaela was freaking out while Ratchet and Optimus were trying to hold her down and she saw me.  
"SAM!" she shouted and I ran over. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted in my face. I looked at Ratchet who shook his head.  
"Mikaela you need to calm down" I said gently and she relaxed and sat back.  
"Why am I here?" she asked to no one in general.  
"Uh you tried to kill me" Optimus said and watched her.  
"I…No…I would never do that" she whispered and teared up.  
"Mikaela what happened?" I asked and she looked at me. She took a deep breath.  
"I don't remember Sam…the last thing I remember was seeing you kick frenzy into acid. Then nothing" she said and we all looked at each other.  
"Are you sure Mikaela…" I asked and she looked at me.  
"There was something else Sam…" she whispered and I nodded.  
"What was it Mikaela" I asked and she grinned.  
"When I died" she said and suddenly we were face to face with Megatron.  
"Oh" I said  
"Scrap" Ratchet said  
"Metal" Optimus said. I ran to bumblebee just as Megatron leaped toward me. I shouted and slammed into something hard and things went dark.


End file.
